


Maybe.

by KumoriYami



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Chastity Device, Control, Denial, Dom!Saren, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not entirely sure which is better - leaving her desperate, or giving her what she wants as he'll enjoy either equally. Unfortunately for Jane, he has plenty of time to decide before he locks her back away.... </p><p>Short sequel to 'No.'<br/>originally posted at: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=44500891#t44500891</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> so... um. this is my sequel idea to 'No.' If you haven't read it.... it's not necessary for this story since I wrote this so it could be read as a standalone, but you should totally read it! Pretty pleaseee? :D
> 
> Ahem. Anyway this is 'Maybe,' and it's got a 100% creative title lol. It's short, but I wanted to do something for the fill-a-thon on the MEKmeme with a bit of a psychological aspect to it? Well at least for one certain line anyway. iuno. anyway I was kinda working on the prequel idea i had for 'No' since i couldnt think of a sequel... Then i started writing the prequel but got ideas for this. Funny how that works. Don't think I'll be able to finish the prequel idea in time before the fillathons over so only posted this... oh well. i'll format this as a series when a finally get around to finishing the last story I have planned for this.
> 
> originally posted at: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=44500891#t44500891
> 
> Got to cleaning this up a bit and adding some tiny bits....  
> also.. ummm... sorry if you read my femshep/Garrus MbaA! My mass effect ideas have been channeled into Saren/Femshep smut recently over the holidays.... will update as soon as possible..! sorry! i also got really busy trying to transcribe some things... *sigh*
> 
> Saren's POV. mostly shameless. Haven't wrote male pov for smut in years... Geez lol....  
> Enjoys?

He smiles. It’s not one of his gentle smiles, but rather one of those smiles that said that he knew he had won. That he was the one standing triumphant once again in their clash of wills, and that she would and had once again submitted to him now. They weren’t doing anything overly demanding today. All he had done really was stripped Jane Shepard, spread her legs and secured her limbs down with rope to the four corners of his bed so that she would be comfortable and immobile as he unlocked her. He couldn't risk her touching herself given how long he had denied her behind the cold steel she wore for him. 

He always enjoyed the sight of her, regardless of what position or what she was wearing, but now, right now, he was particularly enjoying how her body seethed with rapacious need. Desperation etched into her face. Desire boiling in between her legs. He had been edging her with a wand for nearly half an hour, and he was quite pleased how she had taken it. He hadn’t unlocked her chastity belt in over a month. He had always liked trying to push her, slowly and carefully, eventually so that she would overcome her own limits.

Still, he knows her well. She doesn’t like to disappoint him, though admittedly it’s terribly hard for her to do since him being there for her is simply enough for him. _This_ was simply…. a wonderful extra extension of their interesting relationship, in his opinion. Knowing that he was the only one who could make her feel this, the only one who would stand by her unconditionally, the only one who would ever see her like this.

Denying her brought him no end of satisfaction, and it had been a simple matter for him to tantalize and tease her overcharged labia again. He doesn't even need to look to know that she's wet and beyond ready for him...

“Please… Saren…” Just hearing Jane’s voice forming his name, pleading for the release that only he had been given control over almost makes him relent to her. She sounds like one asking for deliverance from a prayer, as if she had been touched by the Spirits themselves, and as if he was her absolute deity in the universe.

“No asking to cum.” Instead, he controls himself. His desire to hear her anguished cry pierce the air around them… it would occur if he relented now. He turns off the wand and sets it aside as he examines her glistening body. The slightest of moves he makes as he traces her body sends her twitching, and the softest of touches causes her to moan softly.

She’s literally dripping when he pulls away, and he hasn’t even enjoyed her to the fullest yet. He hasn’t embraced her, and taken in everything that she was. He hasn’t heard his name being yelled out as she clenched down on hard on his cock as she tried to hold back her own orgasm. “Master..?”

The bottom of her lip is quivering as she watches his every move as best she can in silence. She’s catatonic with need. He laughs before moving himself so that he can kiss her.

Slowly, he brushes his hands against her face as he tucks her hair behind her ears, which has been dishevelled by her hapless struggles. Jane practically squirms so that she can feel more of him despite her predicament. “You’re being selfish, Jane. You need to stop thinking about how you want pleasure instead of focusing on _me_.” There’s utter disbelief was in her eyes as she hangs on to each of his words though he can see the defeat in her body as he moves himself back to the foot of the bed, positioning himself at her entrance.

He doesn’t enter yet, and instead slowly works a finger inside, causing her to curl up the best she can at the feeling.

“It’s like how I allow you to touch yourself for me. I enjoy the feeling you get when I know you’re keeping yourself wet and desperate for me, almost as much as I enjoy knowing how you’ll beg me to fuck your cunt.” He lets out a sigh and shakes his head melodramatically. “Though I shouldn’t be surprised if that’s what the so-called best of humanity has to offer….You can always let me know when… rather _if_ it’s too hard for you to control yourself.”

He can see the defiance in her jaw for a second, and while he can imagine what she’ll say, along with numerous profanities (in truth he doesn't mind sass, and is equally quite fond of her mouth and what comes out of it), he doesn’t give her the chance to say anything as he adds another finger to the one inside her and quickens his pace as he won't settle for anything less than her resistance destroyed. The effect is almost immediate as she grits her teeth, though he’s not entirely sure if Jane is attempting to hold back a scream or fending off the precious orgasm that he has long denied of her.

Eventually, he stops since it looks like it’s too much and he doesn’t want to overwhelm her in sensation. She’s panting and has that glazed look in her eyes that warns him that he’s almost send her off the edge inadvertently. It takes a while, but eventually her panting slows back down as she comes back to him.

There are a myriad of conflicting emotions on her face as she struggles to find her voice. She’s breathless and so… beautiful. “I’m… I’m sorry…I… wasn’t thinking.” It’s incredible how earnest she sounds to him, and he can’t help but smile. While he was the one who had brought their relationship here to this level, _she_ had been the one who relented the control over her pleasure, a choice that frustrated her countless times.

“Indeed, you weren’t.” He moves away his hand with an almost predatory glint in his eye as he slams into her, causing her to cry out as she welcomes him into her body. She's wonderfully stretched. It’s only because he’s feeling generous does he not ravage her ass. “Now what do you say?”

“Thank you for fucking me in my sopping wet cunt, sir…” Every word that she manages to babble out while he overloads her brain makes him swell with pride. She was wholly his alone, and her face is flushed with embarrassment at her own words.

“Good, now remember: do not ask to cum while I ravish you, Jane. You’d hate to be selfish and disappoint me.” He pauses for a moment to watch her nod anxiously. “It’s going to be a long night.”

Yes.

No.

_Maybe._

Before the nights over he’ll have to figure out exactly how charitable he’s feeling since he hasn’t actually decided if she’ll receive his permission to cum… or just leave her desperately wondering when she ever will. The idea to leave her constantly wondering about when isn’t unappealing though… At least he’ll have plenty of deciding prior to when he finally locks her back into his chastity belt for safekeeping.

Back under his control.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the last story I write for this will be longer than this! definitely!


End file.
